Mitch Kellaway
Lieutenant (John) Mitch Kellaway is a detective lieutenant from The Mask (Comic) in 1991 and is a supporting character in The Mask in 1994. He is played by the American actor Peter Riegert and voiced by Neil Ross in The Mask: The Animated Series. History 'Comics' Lt. Kellaway, a hard nosed cop with an attitude and a pretty messy history with The Mask. After becoming Big Head himself and killing quite a few high-end mobsters, he got the attention of Walter... and it all kinda went downhill from there. 'The Mask' After Kathy had killed Stanley Ipkiss, she decided to take The Mask to Kellaway for safekeeping. Believing she was not of sound mind, Kellaway tried the mask on as a joke... and became the second Big Head. Kellaway as Big-Head decided to try to take down all of the big crime lords that had made his career, shall we say, difficult. After a while Big Heads methods got rather brutal and thus Walter, a giant of a man took a vendetta out against Big Head for killing his former employers. Because of all the "shenanigans" and "going on's" the police start a hunt for the green headed killer, during the inevitable fight between Big-Head and the police Kellaway almost kills his partner. Realizing what he did, he fled the scene and buried The Mask in cement in his basement. 'The Mask Returns' Kellaway is the target of the crime lords he previously hassled, he makes his way to the basement but is shot and put into a coma. 'The Mask Strikes Back' Kellaway comes back in "The Mask Strikes Back" and manages to find the four teenagers who are taking turns being Big-Head. He then tracks down Archie and Walter but loses the mask after Walter gets frustrated when it doesn't work for him and throws it a long way into the distance. 'Batman and The Mask Crossover' After the Mask shows up in Gotham, he is called in to help. He attempts to persuade Joker to give up the Mask, but fails. After removing the Mask from the Joker and having it handed over to him by Batman, Kellaway returns to Edge City to the grave of the original Big Head, Stanley Ipkiss, where he puts it beside the corpse of the man, telling both to rest in peace with utter sincerity. 'The Animated Series' Lt. Kellaway in the Animated Series, with his dimwitted partner Doyle, constantly tries to prove the Mask is Stanley Ipkiss, one and the same, but often fails, always becoming a frequent victim of the Mask's atomic wedgies due to him constantly hunting him and accusing him as a menace to Edge City. According to himself, he has to change three new pairs of underwear a week and often lamenting that underwear is not cheap. He often fails in capturing the Mask unlike the original movie who succeeded once in proving that Ipkiss is the Mask. He's cynical, paranoid and overzealous in believing that every big crime and disaster is caused by the Mask (while most of the time it isn't) and that he's linked to other criminals and villains. His appearance is drastically changed from the original movie where he was portrayed as a short, middle-aged man, whereas in the series, he appears taller and younger like his original comic counterpart. When he found out in both the film and animated series that the Mask was having a affair with his wife Margaret, it infuriated him even more. Appearances *'The Mask (Comic)' **The Mask #0 **The Mask #1 **The Mask #2 **The Mask #3 **The Mask #4 *'The Mask Returns' **The Mask Returns #1 **The Mask Returns #2 (Mentioned only) **The Mask Returns #3 **The Mask Returns #4 *'The Mask Strikes Back' **The Mask Strikes Back #1 **The Mask Strikes Back #2 **The Mask Strikes Back #3 **The Mask Strikes Back #4 **The Mask Strikes Back #5 *'The Mask: The Hunt for Green October' **The Mask: The Hunt for Green October Issue 1 **The Mask: The Hunt for Green October Issue 2 **The Mask: The Hunt for Green October Issue 3 **The Mask: The Hunt for Green October Issue 4 *'The Mask (film)' *'The Mask: The Animated Series' **The Mask Is Always Greener on the Other Side Part 1 **The Mask Is Always Greener on the Other Side Part 2 **Baby's Wild Ride **The Terrible Twos **Shrink Rap **Martian Mask **Santa Mask **A Comedy of Eras **Goin' for the Green **Flight as a Feather **The Good, the Bad and the Fish Guy **Malled **Channel Surfin' **Jurassic Mask **You Oughta Be in Pictures **Up the Creek **Boogie with the Man **Mr. Mask Goes to Washington **The Mother of All Hoods **To Bee or Not to Bee **Love Potion No. 8 ½ **Cool Hand Mask **Broadway Malady **(The Angels Wanna Wear My) Green Mask **Convention of Evil (Appears in flashback) **Counterfeit Mask **Magic **Fantashtick Voyage **They Came from Within **To Have and Have Snot **Mystery Cruise **The Goofalotatots **The Aceman Cometh *'The Mask: Official Movie Adaptation' **The Mask: Official Movie Adaptation #1 **The Mask: Official Movie Adaptation #2 *'Adventures of the Mask' **Adventures of the Mask #1 **Adventures of the Mask #2 **Adventures of the Mask #3 **Adventures of the Mask #4 **Adventures of the Mask #5 (Mentioned only) **Adventures of the Mask #6 **Adventures of the Mask #8 **Adventures of the Mask #10 (Mentioned only) **Adventures of the Mask #12 *'Night of the Return of the Living Ipkiss...Kinda' *'Joker/Mask' *[[The Mask: I Pledge Allegiance to the Mask|'The Mask: I Pledge Allegiance to the Mask']] **The Mask: I Pledge Allegiance to the Mask #1 Trivia * Unlike the comics, Kellaway never wore the mask in the film and animated series. Gallery 600px-MaskS&W66-2.jpg|Kellaway in the movie. Kellawaycartoon.PNG|Kellaway in the cartoon series original.jpg 5135564_std.jpg mqdefault.jpg 4060288-1922251313-57451.jpg 2442635-mqdefault.jpg char_48709.jpg fe61b09d9c6a11e0916d12313b10052d_small.jpg KellawayAncestorimage1.png|Kellaway's ancestor during Edge City's colonial era next to Doyle's ancestor and Mrs. Peenman's ancestor in the background during the season 2 premiere, A Comedy of Era. Rest in peace Big Head.JPG Kellaway Mask 01.JPG Kellaway Mask 03.JPG Kellaway Mask 04.JPG Rli2.PNG MaskKellaway .JPG Margaret Kellaway (1994 film).jpg|Mitch's wife Margaret in the film. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Detectives Category:Movie Characters Category:TV-Serie Characters Category:Mask wearers Category:Police officers Category:TV-Series Characters Category:Anti-Heroes